


Cansancio

by Hyakka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka





	Cansancio

A menudo, las cosas con Fuji no eran fáciles. Fáciles de explicar. Fáciles de comprender.

Tezuka cerró los ojos por unos breves instantes y se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Suspiró corta y silenciosamente.

Y es que si algo podía hacerle sentir cansado era el pensar en algo durante demasiado tiempo. Las cosas eran fáciles, más de lo que la gente tiende a pensar. Un hecho, una frase, un acontecimiento. Todo, si se tiene la información suficiente, se puede analizar y resolver de un modo práctico y eficiente en el tiempo justo. Nunca más del necesario.

O así era todo, hasta que conoció a Fuji.

Con Fuji nada era fácil de comprender. Nada era fácil de explicar. Todo requería demasiado tiempo. Demasiado esfuerzo mental. Y, a menudo, no era capaz siquiera de llegar a una conclusión. Cosa que no le permitía dejar su consciencia tranquila. Cosa que no le permitía descansar mentalmente. Cosa que no le permitía dejar de pensar, aunque fuese en un segundo plano, en él. Fuji. Siempre Fuji.

Volvió a suspirar. Su cuerpo trataba de éste modo desesperadamente de aliviar la tensión, de relajar sus nervios, de ralentizar la actividad mental.

Y sin embargo en su cabeza continuaba estando Fuji. Los acertijos que eran sus frases. La magia que era su juego. El mundo desconocido que era su mirada. Aquella mirada intensa. Profunda. Aquella mirada que le invitaba a descubrir un nuevo mundo. Un mundo de sueños y fantasía. Un terreno desconocido e incierto en el que quería entrar pero no podía aceptar hacerlo. Porque dejarse llevar por Fuji equivalía a perderse a sí mismo. A perder quién él era. Y eso no era algo aceptable. Porque en la vida uno tiene que aceptar la realidad tal y como es. Aceptar sus responsabilidades y llevarlas a cabo eficientemente.

La ecuación estaba resuelta. Siempre lo había estado. El mundo de Fuji era algo que no podía comprender. Que no debía querer comprender.

Aún así, jamás sería capaz de pedirle a Fuji que aceptase ser responsable de su propia realidad. Porque, secretamente, el sólo recordar la intensidad de aquella mirada, el recordar el azul zafiro de los ojos de Fuji le proporcionaba el aire que necesitaba. La incertidumbre que daba la pizca de emoción necesaria a la estructura esquemáticamente ordenada que eran sus días.

Tras un breve titubeo abrió la puerta del consejo de estudiantes. Tenía una reunión que atender. Y por un instante el cansancio mental que acarreaba hizo que pensase que tal vez todo sería más cómodo si lograba expulsar a Fuji de su cabeza. Aunque fue solamente durante un instante.

Se sentó en la silla asignada, abrió el portafolios y dejó que su vida continuase en la dirección apropiada.


End file.
